


Stuck On You

by catgirls4misa



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff, i dont think there's any angst..., if there is it's not much, mina is spiderman, nayeon is mary jane, thats all u need to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirls4misa/pseuds/catgirls4misa
Summary: Mina Myoui was just your average teenager. There was nothing much else to it, she got good grades, played video games, pined over pretty girls. A completely average life. Until one day it wasn't.OrWhen Mina's a normal kid until she gets bit by a spider and becomes Spiderwoman.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic on here so i hope it's received well! and since this is my first fic of course it has to be minayeon! please leave comments and feel free to give feedback! it would be greatly appreciated! thank you! if you want to talk more my tumblr and twitter are catgirls4misa

Mina Myoui is _not_ a cool kid. That was established when she moved to America at age 7, her limited vocabulary and foreign Japanese accent creating a rift between her and the other kids. She thought that maybe that rift would lessen over time, but to her dismay, it only seemed to grow. Which is how she finds herself, 10 years later, at the front of the school bus with paper balls being thrown at the back of her head incessantly by Jackson Wang, while she does her best to ignore the taunting behind her, gritting her teeth in an attempt to compose herself. Mina keeps her head down and looks through the photos of the camera wrapped around her neck as a distraction, the onslaught of paper balls never seizing despite her disregard of them.

“Why don’t you say something?” A voice says beside her, Mina lowers her camera to see who the voice belongs to but brings it back up once she sees who it is. Chaeyoung Son, co-president of the extraterrestrial club and a fellow non-cool kid, one of many. And although the two of them are the same on the social hierarchy, there’s a huge difference that sets them apart from each other. While Mina tries her hardest not to get involved with her tormentors, Chaeyoung doesn’t mind picking a fight with them, if anything she revels in it, completely unafraid of conflict.

“What good would that do?” Mina answers back with a question of her own.

Chaeyoung snorts at her before responding, “I don’t know? Maybe they would stop? Ever think of that?”

Mina lowers her camera once again, her patience running thin from the idiots yelling behind her and the idiot beside her. “Okay, let’s say I do say something, then what?” Chaeyoung opens her mouth to answer but is cut off by Mina, “I’ll tell you what, then rocks for brains back there will get mad that I stood up to him. Feeling insulted that I dare challenge him in front of everyone, he gets up to bully me back into submission which is much worse than the paper balls that are hardly an inconvenience.”

Mina is met with nothing in response, so she turns her attention back to her camera, assuming that the conversation is over when Chaeyoung cuts through the silence, “Yeah but then at least you wouldn’t have paper balls being thrown at you every 5 seconds.”

Just as Chaeyoung finishes her sentence a paper ball promptly hits the side of Mina’s head, causing her to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. “I’ll say something when pigs fly.”

“All right, I’ll look forward to it then!” Chaeyoung says with a bright smile, Mina opens her mouth to respond but the sharp jolt of the bus as it comes to a stop interrupts her.

A few rows up her chemistry teacher, Ms. Bae, stands up from her seat, “Okay! We’re here, please gather your things, and let’s head in!” She says as she walks out of the bus.

Mina shares a smile with Chaeyoung before she gathers her things and follows her off of the bus. Mina looks in awe at the large building in front of her, bringing her camera up to her face she snaps a picture of the entrance of the Columbia University genetics lab. She pauses to inspect the quality of the picture when suddenly she’s met with a sharp shove, causing her to fumble with her camera.

“Hey, watch where you’re going four-eyes,” Jackson sneers at her while his friends laugh along, causing Mina to roll her eyes at them.

“Shut up Jackson! God, could you be any more annoying?” A voice interjects.

Mina’s heart rate quickens at the realization of who it is and keeps her eyes trained on the floor, a bright red blush already making its way to her cheeks.

“Hey, are you okay?” The voice says, a lot closer this time. Mina looks up to make eye contact with Nayeon Im, her long time crush and also the most popular girl at their school.

Mina pushes her glasses up with her finger, internally cringing at her nerdy action, “Uh, y-yeah, I’m okay, don’t worry about it.” She replies, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“Are you sure? You shouldn’t let him mess with you like that.” Nayeon says with a small frown, looking intently at Mina.

“Yeah, well it doesn’t bother me too much anymore…” Mina trails off, looking anywhere but at the older girl who, for some reason, is still talking to her.

Nayeon opens her mouth to say something but a shout from Chaeyoung telling Mina to ‘hurry up’ grabs her attention, “Look’s like you’re wanted elsewhere, it was nice talking to you, Mina. Try not to let Jackson mess with you so much.” She says with a small smile as she walks past her.

Mina stands utterly still for a couple of beats, not completely recovering from having been in Nayeon’s presence for more than five seconds. Taking a deep breath, Mina’s able to get her legs to move and she heads up the stairs where Chaeyoung is waiting for her with an annoyingly large grin on her face. Already knowing what her friend is going to say, Mina pretends to ignore her and walks into the building.

Rushing up beside Mina, Chaeyoung says “So you’re just going to make me act like I didn’t see that?”

“Yup,” Mina replies simply, staring straight ahead.

“We’re definitely talking about this later.” Chaeyoung mumbles under her breath as the two of them join the group, listening to the scientist explain the purpose of the genetics lab. For the next 30 minutes, the class is led around the building until they finally make it to the focal point of the tour.

“Here we have our spider exhibit.” The tour guide says, leading everyone into a room with multiple glass cases in it. “Spiders are in the order Araneae, which is divided into three sub-orders, Mesothelea, Orthognatha, and Labidognatha…”

Mina zones out the tour guide as she takes a good look around the room. Turning around, Mina brings her camera up to her face, deciding to snap a couple of pictures for the yearbook. Looking through the lenses, Mina scans the room for a photo opportunity, when her eyes land on Nayeon looking at one of the cases a couple of feet away. Just as she’s about to turn away, Nayeon suddenly faces her direction, causing Mina to pull the camera away from her face harshly.

“Is it for the yearbook?” Nayeon asks, gesturing to Mina’s camera, which gets a muted nod in response, “Here, take a picture of me.” She says as she starts to pose sporadically while Mina snaps a couple of photos.

Once Mina’s satisfied with the pictures she took, she begins to inspect them while she walks towards Nayeon to get her stamp of approval, but immediately after her first step, Mina’s body is suddenly shoved to the side, her body colliding with Chaeyoung’s.

“Hey!” The shorter girl exclaims.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t-”

“You better watch it, nerd,” Jackson says with an obnoxious smirk, undoubtedly the person who sent Mina flying.

“Leave her alone.” Nayeon intervenes.

Jackson scoffs in her face, “Leave her alone? Who’s gonna make me?” He taunts.

“You know _what_ -” the brunette spits venomously.

“What did I say about talking?” Ms. Bae snaps from her position at the front of the room, voice projecting loud enough for them to hear, and immediately the four of them are mumbling apologies under their breath, none of their pride strong enough to challenge Ms. Bae who was known for her strict punishments. “Next person interrupts is getting detention the rest of the week.”

The room is silent for a couple of seconds before the tour guide continues talking. “The crab spider spins no web to catch its prey, but hunts instead, using a set of reflexes with nerve conduction velocities so fast some researchers believe it borders on precognition, an early awareness, a ‘spider-sense’ if you will. Over five painfully long years, Columbia’s genetic research facility has fully mapped the genetic codes of each of these spiders. Feel free to take a look.”

Mina walks around the room, snapping photos of the spiders every so often when seemingly out of nowhere, Nayeon appears by her side. “Aren’t they gross?” She asks with a smile on her face, amusement bleeding into her voice.

“They’re amazing,” Mina says in response as she inspects a particularly large case.

“Armed with these DNA blueprints, we have now begun inter-species genetic transmutation.” The tour guide continues where she left off, “In this lab we use synthesized transfer-RNA to encode an entirely new genome, combining genetic information from multiple spiders into these fifteen genetically designed super spiders, the first-ever produced.”

“Ew, look at this one,” Nayeon whispers with a small giggle as a large green spider begins to crawl up near the side of the glass. “They’re not so bad when they’re behind a piece of glass.”

“Yeah… Not bad at all” Mina whispers back as she stares at Nayeon, in complete awe of her beauty.

“Just imagine,” the tour guide says loudly, snapping Mina from her trance and drawing her attention back to the spider enclosure, “if one day we can harness the strengths, powers, and immunities in human beings and transfer that DNA code amongst ourselves. All known disease could be wiped out. Of course, we’re nowhere near ready to start experimenting with humans, so for the moment, we’re concentrating on these fifteen spiders. Any questions?”

“There’s fourteen,” Mina mumbles under her breath.

“Fourteen?” Nayeon echoes, voice carrying naturally across the room.

“I beg your pardon?” The tour guide asks.

“There are only fourteen spiders,” Mina replies, pointing to the empty case to her left.

“How peculiar,” the tour guide says with a nervous laugh, “I’ll go alert the head scientist about this immediately, you all should head back now.”

“Okay everyone, let’s listen and get back down to the bus, and stay together this time, please!” Ms. Bae calls out as she leads everyone out.

Just as Mina’s about to follow suit, she brings her camera to her face to take a couple more photos of the spiders, when suddenly there’s a sharp pinch to her right hand. “Ow!” She exclaims as she slaps her left hand over her right, letting her camera fall around her neck. Mina removes her hand from the top of her other one, grimacing when she recognizes it as what must’ve been a spider a couple of seconds ago before she crushed it. Wiping off the remnants of the insect from her hands, Mina brings her hand up to inspect it, where she notices what looks to be two small dots in the middle of a red welt.

“Ms. Myoui, this is no time for a photo shoot, it’s time to leave.” Ms. Bae says sternly.

“Yes Ms. Bae, I’m coming!” Mina says, the fear of her chemistry teacher causing her to forget about the dull ache on her hand.

Rushing out of the room, Mina soon catches up with Chaeyoung as they walk out of the building and towards the bus.

“Hey, Mina you wanna come to my club after school? We’re talking about cropping circles today.”

“Actually, I think I’m just gonna head home. I don’t feel that well.” Mina replies offhandedly.

Chaeyoung inspects her for a moment before the two of them walk on the bus, “Yeah you’re not looking so hot. I think it would be best if you headed home.” All Mina does is grunt weakly in response as she takes a seat, pressing her forehead against the cool glass and closing her eyes.

What feels like not even 5 minutes later Chaeyoung is already shaking Mina awake, “C’mon we’re at school, time to get off of the bus.”

Mina’s head lolls to the side, letting out a groan before she moves to get up, using Chaeyoung’s arms to keep her balanced. “Seriously, you need to rest when you get home, you look… really bad. Which is an understatement.”

“Shut up,” Mina argues weakly, allowing her friend to lead her off of the bus.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay!” Chaeyoung says excitedly as she waves goodbye, “Feel better too!”

Mina waves back before trudging off in the direction of her home. While she did live relatively close to the school, her sudden low energy made the usual 10-minute walk, a 20-minute one. Finally, after a long trip, Mina was at her front doorstep, and the moment she walked in she was greeted by the high spirits of her Aunt Sana.

“Mitang! How was the field trip?” She asks excitedly from the kitchen.

“It was- it was good,” Mina manages to mumble, hardly sparing a glance at her as she approached the stairs to get to her room. “I don’t feel well, I’m gonna go to my room.”

“You’re not going to have anything to eat?” Sana questions.

“N-no I’m okay. I really don’t feel good, I just want to sleep.” She responds, already halfway to her room.

“Ah, okay! Well, feel better sweetie! And if you need anything I’ll be here!” Sana exclaims just as Mina shuts the door to her room.

Dropping her bag onto the floor, Mina kicks off her shoes and strips herself of her clothes, hoping to find any relief from the extreme warmth she was currently feeling. Doing her best to keep her head up, which suddenly weighed a ton, Mina shuffled slowly to her bed, a sudden onslaught of dizziness making the short trip feel a mile away. She managed to take a couple of steps before collapsing on her bed, instantly surrendering to her exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina continues to learn more about the ups and downs of being bit by a genetically designed spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catgirls4misa on tumblr/twitter

Mina wakes up the next morning to the sound of her alarm blaring loudly in her ear. She winces at the sound and with her eyes still shut, reaches out to put an end to the wretched noise, but instead of making contact with her phone, her open palm hits the nightstand. Confused at the absence of her device, Mina lifts her head from her pillow and blearily rubs at her eyes. She turns her head to where her desk is, and there she finds her phone vibrating sporadically as the alarm continues to ring obnoxiously. 

Getting up to go silence her phone, Mina grabs her glasses and puts them on, freezing when her view is suddenly extremely blurry. Pulling her glasses off of her face, Mina compares her vision with and without her glasses to try and comprehend if her mind was playing tricks on her or not. Coming to the conclusion that somehow she got 20/20 vision overnight, Mina places her glasses back in their spot atop her nightstand, and strides across the room to finally put an end to the awful default alarm sound.

Mina turns off her alarm and is about to place her phone back down when she sees a text from Chaeyoung.

_ chaeng [7:33 am] _

_ ur feeling better right? cuz ur dead if i have to be in chem by myself _

She chuckles lowly under her breath before responding 

_ mina [7:36 am] _

_ Yes, I feel better. I’ll see you in class. _

Mina gets a thumbs up followed by an alien emoji in response and instead of replying she sets her phone back down and starts towards her closet so she could get dressed. Walking past the full-body mirror on the back of her door, Mina stops in her tracks when she notices something isn’t right. She takes a couple of steps back to stand directly in front of her mirror when she realizes she was correct; something  _ definitely  _ isn’t right. 

Looking in the mirror it seems as if Mina had a growth spurt overnight. Mina wasn’t necessarily a short person, but she wasn’t tall either, somehow though, it looked as if she had grown a couple of inches overnight. And not only that, Mina suddenly was a lot more toned than before, and even had small muscles in areas she didn’t even know could have muscles. Twisting her body every which way to inspect the odd, but not unwanted, overnight change, Mina’s examination is interrupted by a soft knock on her door. 

“Mina, is everything okay? You seemed really sick yesterday, are you feeling better?” Her Aunt Sana asks worriedly.

“Uh, yeah! I’m feeling a lot better actually, better than I’ve ever felt.” Mina replies offhandedly, never taking her eyes away from her reflection in the mirror, afraid that if she looks away the version of herself she’s currently looking at will go away.

“That’s great! You should hurry up and get to school then! You don’t want to be late!” Sana exclaims from behind the door.

“Okay! I’ll be down soon!” Mina responds as she listens to her Aunt’s footsteps retreat back down the stairs. Finally dragging her eyes away from the mirror, Mina looks at the clock on her wall and see’s she only has about 20 minutes until school starts. Muttering a curse under her breath, Mina rushes to get ready. Once she’s satisfied with her appearance, Mina gathers her things and heads downstairs where her Aunt is waiting for her at the dining table.

“Mitang, are you going to eat breakfast?” Sana asks.

“I don’t have any time! I woke up late, I’ll see you after school okay?” Mina replies without sparing a glance over her shoulder, already halfway out the door. She manages to catch her Aunt wishing her a good day before she shuts the door and briskly walks in the direction of her school.

Mina arrives at Midtown High in record time, and the crazy part about it is she feels great. Usually, when she’s running late and has to speed walk to the school, her whole body is covered in sweat, but today there’s not one drop on her. Grinning to herself, Mina bounds up the stairs and walks to her locker to put her things away. Taking books out of her locker and replacing them with new ones, Mina slams her locker shut and is shocked to see Chaeyoung standing on the other side with her jaw dropped.

“What  _ happened _ to you?” Chaeyoung asks incredulously.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mina replies, playing dumb as she starts to walk to her first class of the day.

“You don’t know what I’m talking about?” Chaeyoung exclaims, falling into step right beside Mina, “Dahyun! Come over here!” She shouts, and in an instant, the second co-president of the extraterrestrial club is walking on the other side of Mina.

“What’s up Chaeng?” The small girl asks seriously.

“Look at Mina and tell me there’s clearly a difference between her yesterday and her today.” Chaeyoung says animatedly as she waves her hands all around, “She’s trying to gaslight me! Make me look crazy!”

Mina snorts, “You do that on your own.”

“Hey-“

“I think Chaeyoung’s right this time,” Dahyun interrupts, “There’s definitely something different about you Mina. A growth spurt, maybe?” She says, voicing her thoughts aloud as she analyzes Mina, causing the taller girl to fidget slightly.

“A growth spurt? At 17? I’m thinking it may be something else.” Chaeyoung adds.

“What else could it be?” Mina asks with a laugh.

“Alien abduction perhaps?” Chaeyoung asks, turning to look at Dahyun for confirmation.

“This is why no one sits with us at lunch,” Mina says with a heavy sigh, “Anyway, here’s my class, I’ll see you guys later, okay?” Mina departs from the two of them with a wave and a promise to see them at lunch. Dahyun returns the wave with a smile while Chaeyoung continues to spout nonsense that she’ll get to the bottom of Mina’s drastic change, which only garners an eye roll from the taller girl in response.

The day seems to go by smoothly for Mina, and before she knows it it’s already time for lunch. As she’s walking to the cafeteria, her phone buzzes in her pocket. Taking her phone out, Mina reads the short text from Chaeyoung.

_ chaeng [12:53 pm] _

_ dahyun and i have to run to the library, we’ll be at the cafeteria in a short while _

Mina sends back a simple ‘ _ Okay’  _ in response, stuffing her phone back in her pocket. Walking into the cafeteria, Mina heads to the lunch line and gets a tray, filling her plate with all the things that don’t taste completely terrible, and making sure to grab a parfait for Dahyun in the process before they run out. Placing everything on her lunch tray and grabbing utensils, Mina walks to their usual table and takes a seat, flushing slightly due to the embarrassment of eating alone. 

Shaking off her insecurities, Mina sets her tray down before something catches her attention. Slowly lifting her hand up, Mina’s eyes widen at the fork that’s currently sticking to her right wrist like glue. Mina’s heart rate quickens, fearing that she may have lost her mind, she takes a couple of deep breaths to compose herself. With a shaky hand, Mina does her best to pull the fork off of her wrist, her stomach sinking when what seems to resemble webs, pulls away with it. 

Mina tugs at the fork harder, swinging her arm down in hopes of tearing off the webs that are sticking to her, when all of a sudden more of them shoot out from her wrist, connecting onto a lunch tray on the table in front of her. In a panic, Mina yanks her hand back, which is clearly the wrong move to make considering the lunch tray comes flying towards her. Mina ducks her head to avoid collision with the tray, and she winces when she hears it make contact with someone else behind her. Turning to see who the unlucky student is, the color drains from Mina’s face when she realizes it’s Jackson who’s back is currently covered in spaghetti. 

Getting up from her spot to avoid a possible fight with Jackson, Mina hastily makes a beeline for the exit, covering her wrist that still has a sticky substance sticking out of it. Mina picks up her pace as she hears people starting to whisper, her anxiety spiking up as she roughly shoves the doors to the cafeteria open.

Making it to the hallways, Mina yanks the webs from out of her wrist and manages to get it off of her, sighing in relief when she does so. Doing her best to ignore the recent events, Mina walks to her locker as if nothing happened, but just as she starts to enter her code, there’s a shift in the air, and suddenly everything is moving in slow motion. Anxiety forms in the pit of Mina’s stomach and she panics slightly, her mind is yelling at her that she’s in danger but she can’t find the source of it. Looking around the hallway to see who or what’s putting her in imminent danger, Mina’s palms start to sweat at the sight of Jackson rushing towards her, fury written all over his face.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you Myoui?” He spits at her as he attempts to shove her, but somehow she’s quick enough to avoid his hand.

“I-I-” Mina stutters as she backs away from him.

“Jackson, it was just an accident! You need to calm down!” Nayeon shouts as she approaches the two of them.

“Yeah, and when I give her a black eye that’ll be an accident too, right?” Jackson says through gritted teeth, his irritation making his face turn red and causing the vein in the side of his neck to pop out.

“Are you seriously going to fight a girl?” Nayeon asks angrily, and all Mina can do is watch Jackson with wide eyes.

“You’re always talking about equality for women, we can go ahead and start with this.” He argues back before throwing a punch at Mina, which she swiftly evades.

“I don’t want to fight!” Mina exclaims as Jackson throws another punch that she manages to dodge, causing the crowd around them to laugh at Jackson’s failure to land a hit on someone half his size.

Jackson looks at those gathered around them and Mina can see his irritation grow at the fact that he was the one being mocked, “I’m gonna make sure you learn your lesson.” He snaps before lunging at her. 

Jackson throws a flurry of punches at Mina, which she all dodges and the crowd of students continues laughs even louder. Letting out a frustrated shout, Jackson punches at her once more, but this time instead of just dodging it like at the other ones, Mina dodges the punch and also throws one of her own. Her fist makes contact with Jackson’s nose and her stomach lurches at the feeling of it cracking beneath her knuckles. Jackson’s body is sent flying due to the impact of the punch and his back collides with a locker, leaving a large dent in it, causing the crowd to grow silent. Mina stares at her hand in a mix of fear and amazement before she’s snapped out of her daze by Chaeyoung and Dahyun rushing up beside her.

“What happened?” Dahyun asks anxiously, “Are you okay? Do you have to go to the nurse’s office?”

“Actually… I think Jackson’s the one who needs the nurse,” Chaeyoung says, pointing to Jackson groaning in pain on the floor.

“Uh, why don’t we get going?” Dahyun asks as she pushes Mina and Chaeyoung away, finally noticing all the people watching them.

Mina lets herself be lead by her friends, making sure to keep her head down as she starts to zone out the sound of their chatter. While the three of them walk towards the opposite end of the hallway, Mina can’t stop herself from looking over her shoulder at the commotion she caused, almost immediately making eye contact with Nayeon. Mina’s heart flutters but then immediately stops when she notices the unreadable expression on Nayeon’s face. Turning around quickly, Mina’s cheeks burn bright with shame.

“Did you hear us, Mina?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Uh, what?” She says dumbly.

“Chaeyong and I said that maybe you should head home or something. Everyone’s gonna be talking about you for the rest of the day, so it might be best if you sat this one out.” Dahyun offers, putting a comforting hand on Mina’s back.

“I think I will,” Mina replies with a heavy sigh.

“Hey, you don’t have to feel bad about what happened back there,  _ he’s _ the one who started it. You were only using self-defense. Plus it was about time someone kicked his butt.” Chaeyoung asserts, leaving no room for argument.

“I know, I’m just not used to fighting,” Mina responds unconfidently.

“Don’t worry about it, Mina. Just go home and maybe sleep it off or something, we’ll see you tomorrow?” Dahyun says as they approach the entrance of the school.

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Mina says with a small smile as she walks down the stairs, leaving her friends behind while she heads in the direction of her house.

On the way home, Mina can’t help but recall the moments leading up to her fight with Jackson. What were those things coming out of her wrist? Webs? But how does that make any logical sense? Mina’s brows furrow in frustration at the strangeness of it all. Maybe it was just a one-time thing.

Coming to a stop, Mina looks around to see if anyone is near, and when the coast is clear she heads into a small alleyway filled with trash bags. Unsure of herself, Mina looks around once again before thrusting her open palm in the direction of one of the bags. Nothing seems to happen, no webs or anything. Maybe Mina was going crazy, what if she had just imagined those webs. No, that can’t be it, she saw them fling that lunch tray at Jackson.

Maybe if she mimicked the position of her hand when they came from her wrist the first time, then they would come out again. Hesitantly, Mina bends her index and ring finger down while leaving her pinky, thumb, and pointer finger up. Taking a deep breath, Mina brings her hand up by her ear and flicks it down forcefully in the direction of the trash bag, webs shooting out and latching onto its intended target right when her elbow straightens out.

“Holy  _ shit! _ ” Mina exclaims, eyes wide as she stares at the webs that came from her wrist. Mina continues to stare for a couple more seconds before she relaxes, causing the webs to fall.

So she’s not crazy. Mina high fives herself internally at the fact that she hasn’t lost her sanity yet. If Mina wasn’t imagining the webs, that also must mean that she wasn’t imagining the stickiness that caused her fork to stick to her hand. Walking to the wall, Mina places one of her palms on it, closes her eyes, and concentrates. 

_ 1… 2… Stick!  _

Opening her eyes back up, Mina takes a deep breath before trying to pull her hand off of the wall, almost dislocating her shoulder in the process as she stays stuck to it. Grinning victoriously, Mina brings her other hand up and presses it up against the wall, making sure it’s sticking as well before she tries her luck at climbing up. Using a pile of trash to give herself a boost, Mina begins to slowly climb up the wall, repeating a mantra of ‘ _ stick, unstick, stick, unstick, stick…’  _ and before she knows it she’s reaching the top of the building. Grabbing onto the ledge of the building, Mina pulls herself up and sits on it, her feet dangling below her.

It was clear that Mina hadn’t gone through just a simple growth spurt, there was a lot more to it than that. The common growth spurt doesn’t come with as many enhancements as Mina was given, so what exactly happened to her? Mina scoured her mind for anything that might have been out of the ordinary the past couple of days when it suddenly hits her. The spider bite. The bite that she got on her hand at the genetics lab must have been from the genetically designed spider that had been missing from its case. The spider bite being the cause of Mina’s recent developments explained a lot, the augmented abilities, the webs, the sticking, the ‘spider-sense’, as the tour guide called it.

But now that Mina knew the reason behind everything that was happening to her, what was she supposed to do? She could either tell Sana, who would take her to the doctors… which may ultimately end up in Mina being tested on and probed at by scientists. Or she could keep her abilities a secret and act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Mina ponders on it for a couple of seconds before coming to the conclusion that she would rather pretend as if nothing happened.

Staring at the faded bite marks at the back of her right hand, Mina promises herself to only use her abilities for the well-being of others in order to ensure that what happened at lunch never happens again. Clenching her fist in determination, Mina slides down the wall before brushing herself off and continuing on her way home. Holding her head high Mina walks with newfound confidence and determination in her strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think of ch. 2? sorry for making jackson the worst, but it was necessary for the plot :p look forward to more!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter, i love the comments that some of you have left, thank you so much for the support!

To say that all eyes were on Mina when she came to school the next day is an understatement. Right when she walks up the stairs and enters the hallway, it seems like everyone stops what they’re doing to stare and not-so-subtly whisper about her. Gnawing on her bottom lip, Mina averts her attention to the floor and heads straight to her locker, lifting her head when she realizes someone is standing in front of it. When she recognizes who the person is, she stops and does her best to make an inconspicuous getaway, but she freezes when she hears them call her name. Maybe if she pretends she didn’t hear… 

“Mina!” Jackson calls again, this time loud enough to draw the attention of those nearby. 

With a sigh, Mina turns around and walks to her locker where Jackson is waiting for her, and she winces when she notices the cast on his nose, a shudder running through her body at the still-fresh memory of his nose crunching under her fist.

“Hi Jackson,” Mina says softly, avoiding eye contact.

“Look Mina, I’ll just get straight to the point. It’s obvious we both can’t stand each other, and I’m not saying I want to be friends, but I also don’t want to be the person on the receiving end of one of your punches… again.” Jackson says uncomfortably, voice slightly nasal from the compression on the bridge of his nose.

“So… what are you saying?” Mina asks, face scrunching up in confusion.

Jackson lets out an irritated sigh, “What I’m saying is I want to call a truce. Well, kind of. We don’t have to be nice to each other by any means, but I won’t physically mess with you and in return, you don’t have to put me in my place like how you did yesterday. Does that sound good?”

“Um, yeah, I guess that’s okay… Are we, um, done here? I kind of still need to get into my locker.” Mina says, gesturing to her locker that Jackson was currently standing in the way of.

“Yeah, we’re done here,” Jackson replies, already walking in the other direction.

Mina watches him for a moment before shaking her head slightly and moving to go put in her locker combination. Spinning the dial, Mina feels her annoyance flare as someone taps on her shoulder. Why does everyone want to talk to her today?

Rolling her eyes, Mina lets out a harsh “Yes?” as she turns around to see who’s interrupting her, immediately shrinking when she sees it’s Nayeon who’s currently standing there with a concerned expression on her face.

“Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?” Nayeon asks softly, eyes shining brightly under the fluorescent lights.

“Nayeon! Um, no you’re okay! Do you- do you need something?” Mina manages to stutter out.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing, you weren’t in chemistry yesterday and when I asked Chaeyoung where you were she said you had gone home.” The older girl says.

Mina’s heart flutters at the thought of Nayeon being concerned enough for her that she asked her friend about her whereabouts. Realizing that Nayeon was staring at her expectantly for an answer, Mina clears her throat before replying, “Yeah, I-I uh, I’m okay. I just don’t like being the center of attention so I just really didn’t want to be at school after all that. I mean, I even almost didn’t come to school today because of what happened yesterday.” Mina admits.

Nayeon’s eyes soften at Mina’s words, “Well I’m glad you decided to come today, it was a little boring in class without you and Chaeyoung’s bickering.” She jokes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there today to spice things up,” Mina says with a smile.

“Great! So-“ Nayeon starts before she’s interrupted by the school bell ringing, signaling that they have five minutes to get to class. 

“Oh, I better get going, the last thing I need right now is a detention for being late,” Mina says.

“Where’s your first class? I could walk with you if you want?” Nayeon asks brightly.

“No it’s okay, my class is just down this way,” Mina replies, gesturing to the direction of her class.

Nayeon’s face falls slightly before she replies, “Oh, okay, my class is in the opposite direction anyway, so… I’ll see you in chem?”

“Yeah, see you later, Nayeon,” Mina says, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she turns and walks away, unaware of the longing gaze that Nayeon is sending her way.

The day goes on impossibly slow as she waits for her favorite and last class of the day, which just so happens to be chemistry. Not only is chemistry one of Mina’s favorite subjects in school, but it’s also her only class that she shares with Nayeon. The hour and a half that Mina spends glancing at the girl of her dreams and learning about atoms is the best part of her day. Finally, after what feels like forever, Mina finds herself walking to chemistry with Chaeyoung by her side.

“Oh, Mina, I forgot to tell you, yesterday Ms. Bae mentioned a group project and today she’s going to finalize the groups and tell us what it is we have to do,” Chaeyoung says.

“A  _ group _ project? Those are the worst.” Mina groans.

“Really? I love them.” Chaeyoung replies.

“Of course you love them,  _ you _ get to take credit for other people’s work, which is exactly why I hate them,” Mina argues.

Chaeyoung laughs just as they enter the classroom, “Yeah, you got me there.” She says as she and Mina sit at their assigned lab bench.

“Okay, the first thing I want to do is talk about group projects so that you and your groupmates can start discussing it amongst yourselves.” Ms. Bae announces from the front of the class, grabbing everyone’s attention. “I’m going to split you up into groups of three, and I expect all of you to contribute equal amounts of work to the project.”

Mina sends a playful glare at the small girl, and at least Chaeyoung has to decency to look somewhat ashamed.

“To make the assigning of groups as fair as possible, and to ensure that I won’t have to deal with your whining about how I purposely didn’t give you a good group, each of you will come up and draw a name from this hat.” Ms. Bae says, picking up a hat with the school’s mascot on it from her desk. “Someone will come up and draw a name, the first name they draw will be the second partner, the second partner will then draw a third name from the hat and that will be the complete group. Do we all understand?”

A chorus of yes’s echo around the classroom, “Okay, good, we’ll start with the left side of the room, beginning with Hyunjin.”

“Do you hope Nayeon picks your name?” Chaeyoung whispers to Mina, resulting in a sharp elbow to the girl’s side. “Ouch! It was a genuine question!” She says as she rubs where Mina hit her.

“I know it was, it was still deserving of that hit though. I don’t care who I get partnered with, as long as it’s not Jackson.” Mina says with a shudder.

“Oh yeah, that would suck. I’ll pray that you don’t get partnered with that idiot, okay?” Chaeyoung replies with a straight face, causing Mina to let out a laugh because she knows her friend is dead serious.

The two of them continue to listen to the names being called out. Mina effectively busying herself by gnawing at her bottom lip anxiously with closed eyes, and Chaeyoung mumbling prayers under her breath with her fingers crossed. When suddenly, Mina hears her name get called out, immediately her eyes shoot open in search of who one of her project partners is.

Chaeyoung realizes who it is before Mina, mumbling an excited “Oh my god!” under her breath, and it’s then when Mina sees Nayeon at the front of the room with a small slip of paper, staring at her expectantly with a small smile on her lips. Mina’s jaw drops slightly at her luck before she manages to compose herself and walks to the front of the room so she can pick the third and final member for their group. Returning the smile that Nayeon sends her, Mina takes a small breath before drawing a name from the hat, praying that the name on the paper belongs to someone tolerable. Unfolding the paper, Mina’s face breaks out into a bright smile as she reads, “Chaeyoung Son.”

“Yes!” Chaeyoung shouts, leaping out of her seat to rush to the front of the class and join her groupmates. 

“Please calm down Ms. Son,” Ms. Bae sighs, “Nayeon, will you sit with these two at their lab bench? That way we can have all the groups together.”

“No problem Ms. Bae,” Nayeon says sweetly before the three of them go and sit.

“Mina, I could kiss you right now,” Chaeyoung says the moment they get back to their seats.

“That’s not necessary” Mina deadpans, doing her best to stay serious but even she can’t help the smile that ends up breaking across her face.

“No, I’m serious! You’re lucky, or something.” Chaeyoung insists.

“If anyone’s lucky it’s Nayeon since she pulled my name first. So if you’re giving anyone a kiss it should be her.” Mina says, directing the conversation to Nayeon.

The two of them turn to look at Nayeon who had just been watching their interaction with amusement shining in her eyes. “Oh, um, no thank you, I think a high five would suffice instead,” Nayeon says, raising her arm up for Chaeyoung, and immediately the younger girl reaches over and slaps her hand with a grin.

“This is going to be so fun.” She says.

The three of them continue to wait and listen for the rest of the groups to be made, and soon enough there are no more papers left in the hat. “Okay, I’ll explain the project and then you all can discuss it afterward. So what I want for you all to do is bake a batch of cookies, but there’s a catch- you can’t use any instructions. When you bake, a chemical reaction is taking place, so I want you to make your recipe for perfect cookies using trial and error. This is supposed to be a fun project so please enjoy yourselves, but also take this seriously. If you have any questions please let me know.” Ms. Bae finishes, moving to go sit at her desk.

“We got this in the bag, we don’t even have to worry about it!” Chaeyoung says excitedly.

“It doesn’t sound too hard, but we should start working on it as soon as possible so we don’t fall behind,” Nayeon adds.

“Why don’t we start tomorrow at my place? At like 3:30? We can use the ingredients I have, and then next time we can go to someone else’s house and use their ingredients. That way it’s even.” Mina offers.

“I have my club tomorrow until 4:00 so I’ll be late,” Chaeyoung says.

“I think Mina and I can manage until you show up, right Mina?” Nayeon asks with a look that makes Mina’s palms sweat.

“Um, yeah, I think we should be okay,” She responds awkwardly, turning away slightly to hide her red cheeks.

“Alright, so should we start drafting our first trial recipe?” Chaeyoung asks, and the three of them get to work.

The school day eventually comes to an end and Mina waves goodbye to Nayeon and Chaeyoung before walking in the direction of the bus stop so that she can go and pick up ingredients for the cookies tomorrow. The walk to the stop doesn’t take long, and soon she’s on her way into the city to get the things that she needs. 

Mina spends a good amount of time in the grocery store, making sure to buy different kinds of sugars and fats so they can figure out which ingredients result in the best cookies. Mina buys all of the things she needs and is about to head home when she sees a video game store that Sana used to always take her to when she was younger. Deciding that she has some time to spare before she needs to get home, Mina walks to the store and takes a look inside. An hour later, Mina exits the store with another bag and groans to herself when she notices the sun went down while she was in there.

Walking to the bus stop, Mina does her best to get there as quickly as possible so she can get home quickly and not cause her Aunt to worry. As Mina approaches the stop, she slows her pace and furrows her brows at what looks to be two people fighting, but as she gets closer to them she realizes just exactly what’s happening. It’s a man and a woman, and the two aren’t fighting, but instead, the man is trying to steal from the woman, and before she knows it Mina is shouting at him, “Hey! Get away from her!”

The man looks at her before shoving the woman to the ground and taking her bag with him before he runs away. Immediately Mina rushes to the woman and drops her bags to help her up, “A-are you okay?” Mina asks with wide eyes.

“He took my bag, and it has my laptop inside of it!” The woman exclaims, tears running down her face.

Anger bubbles up in Mina’s chest and the next thing she knows, she’s chasing after the thief. Sprinting behind him, Mina follows him into a dark alleyway, getting there just in time to watch him empty the contents of the bag with his back turned to her, the laptop falling out of it with a dull ‘thud’. The image of the distressed lady flashes again in Mina’s mind, and she remembers why she followed him, “Hey! Stop what you’re doing or else I’ll call the police.” She orders, causing the man to stiffen up before turning around and pulling out a gun.

“Why don’t you do what’s best for you and leave?” He sneers. Anxiety bubbles in the back of Mina’s throat, her whole body screaming at her to run away, but despite that, she stands her ground.

Noticing that she’s not budging, the man chuckles lowly, “No? I was hoping tonight wouldn’t lead to this.” He says before lifting the gun up.

Just like the fight with Jackson, everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Mina blinks to herself as she watches his arm lift slowly, not thinking as her body suddenly springs into action. Swinging her arm out and pointing her fingers towards the man, she shoots webs out from her wrist that end up sticking onto his hand that’s gripping the gun. Yanking her arm back harshly, Mina pulls the man towards her, ultimately causing him to lose his balance and trip.

The man drops the gun as he stares at the webs that are stuck to him, panicking when he realizes he can’t rip them off, “What is this stuff?” He asks angrily before getting up and charging at Mina, which he soon finds out is a bad idea as she punches him square in the jaw, effectively knocking him out.

Exhaling shakily, Mina steps over the man and picks up the woman’s things, putting them back into the bag before walking back to the bus stop. When Mina makes it back, the woman is still there waiting anxiously, and when she sees Mina she rushes over almost immediately. “Y-you got my bag! But how? I thought he had a gun?” She asks with wide eyes.

“He did,” Mina confirms tiredly as she hands the bag back, the adrenaline starting to wear off, “But it wasn’t a problem. Did you call the police?”

“I- yes, I did, they should be here soon.” The woman says just as the bus pulls up.

Mina goes to pick up her grocery bags from the floor, “Okay, tell them he’s unconscious in that alley over there. Have a nice rest of your night.” She says before stepping onto the bus, leaving the lady to stare dumbfoundedly at the teenage girl who single-handedly stopped an armed robbery.

Sitting on the nearest seat available, Mina sets her groceries down before pulling her phone out of her pocket which has 3 unread messages from her Aunt wondering where she is. Sending back a simple text saying she was at the store and that she’ll be home soon, Mina puts her phone away and closes her eyes. Who would have thought that doing the right thing was so tiring? Maybe rushing into a situation like that wasn’t the smartest thing to do, considering Mina could have gotten seriously hurt, but she didn’t, so in the end, everything worked out. Maybe instead of doing nothing with her powers as she planned, she could use them to help people instead, she thinks to herself. It’d be a waste if she had the resources and abilities to help people and she chose not to, she rationalizes, and if it weren’t for her that woman would have lost a $1200 laptop. The bus comes to a sudden stop, jolting Mina out of her inner thoughts. Gathering her things, Mina says goodbye to the driver and walks to her house. 

Luckily the walk isn’t far and in no time Mina’s home. As she closes the door and walks to the kitchen she hears her Aunt call out to her, “Mina, are you finally home?”

“Yes,” she calls back, “I’m putting my groceries away in the fridge.”

She hears Sana’s footsteps descend down the stairs as she puts the eggs and milk away, and when she turns she finds her leaning on the railing, “Groceries for what, sweetie?”

“For a chemistry project, we have to make cookies from scratch with no recipe, and based on how they taste you get a better grade,” Mina says as she pours herself a cup of water.

“We?” Sana asks, moving to go sit at the dining table.

“Yeah, it’s a group project. I’m working with Nayeon and Chaeyoung.”

At Nayeon’s name, Sana’s eyebrows shoot up, “Nayeon?”

“It’s not like that!” Mina argues, the tips of her ears growing red from embarrassment. She knew she shouldn’t have told her Aunt about her crush.

“But it could be,” Sana says with an annoying grin.

Rolling her eyes, Mina puts her glass of water down and starts to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs, “I’m going to my room to do homework now!” Mina calls out, but before she enters her room she stops, “Oh, and do we still have that sewing machine?”

“Um, I think so, it might be in the closet. Why?” 

“No reason, I think I might make something soon,” Mina replies.

“Oh okay, I’ll see if I can find it for you,” Sana responds back.

“Okay, thank you,” Mina says before closing the door to her room and sitting at her desk, pulling out pens and paper to start sketching what has to be the most absurd idea she’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spidey time soon!


End file.
